Unexpected
by Unlike
Summary: / sakura yang dendam kepada para uchiha, membawanya bertemu dengan tuan muda tempatnya bekerja, dia seharusnya menghancurkan pria itu, tapi, kenapa sakura justru terlibat sesuatu yang intim dengan tuan mudanya?/ lemon? maybe / silahkan dibaca jika berkenan :3 /
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

"ngh…"

Tubuhku menggeliat tak nyaman. Kembali aku menggigit bibir bawahku hingga memerah, mencoba menghentikan suara menjijikan yang tertahan dikerongkonganku.

Aku tidak mau !

Ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Ini seperti bukan diriku.

"ahh…ku-kumo-..ngghh..-hon"

Sekali lagi aku merintih lemas. Memohon dengan kalimat yang hampir tak jelas kuucapkan. Bahkan aku tak yakin sedang memohon untuk alasan apa, menghentikan ? Atau justru meminta lebih?

Dan satu hal yang paling ku benci saat ini, ialah…

Seringai licik pria dewasa yang tengah berada diatasku sekarang.

Dia-

.

.

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Saya hanya meminjam chara beliau :3

**WARNING !**

**ADULT AREA !**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

**.**

**.**

Aku menyukai keluarga kecil kami lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Ibu yang selalu tersenyum ceria menyambut kepulangan ayah dari kantor, ayah yang juga sangat mencintai ibu. Dan anak kesayangan mereka,

Aku

Keluarga kami sederhana, namun terasa hangat dan aku menyukai itu. Ya benar, aku menyukainya, sebelum hari itu datang.

Hari dimana seharusnya aku makan malam bersama ayah dan ibu, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi, aku yang masih berumur 10 tahun berniat membukakan pintu kepada tamu kami malam itu, namun ibu menahanku dan membiarkan ayah yang menggantikan tugasku.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, aku melihat kecemasan dikedua emerald ibu. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya, dan melanjutkan makan malamku.

Baru saja aku hendak menyuap nasi, ibu tiba-tiba menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dalih belajar dan tidak boleh keluar. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, lantas menuruti perintah tersebut.

Dari dalam kamar, samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara, termasuk suara ayah dan ibu. Tangan kecilku meremas pensil yang kupegang, mencoba menahan rasa keingintahuan yang bergejolak dalam dadaku.

Aku tersentak tatkala mendengar suara benda yang pecah dan disusul suara teriakan ibu yang tertahan.

Menyerah pada rasa penasaranku, aku beranjak mendekati pintu kamar, bermaksud keluar. Namun, sebelum tanganku menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut, seseorang telah mendahuluiku.

Onyx bertemu emerald.

Aku tidak yakin dengan penglihatanku, yang kutahu matanya yang berwarna hitam tajam itu menatapku dengan dingin dan dalam.

Aku hanya bisa tertegun di tempat. Kemudian sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengaranku,

"ada apa,itachi? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba saja, airmataku mengalir keluar tanpa dikomando. Entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak ingin pria didepanku ini untuk mengatakan perihal keberadaanku. Aku ingin dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat apapun.

Pria itu menoleh sebentar kearah sumber suara, kemudian menatapku lagi. Membuatku semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"aa…tidak ada apa-apa"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia pergi begitu saja. Kakiku seperti kehilangan kekuatannya, aku jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kamar sambil menangis tanpa suara.

Seolah menyadari apa tujuan utamaku, aku kembali berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar.

Ayah

Ibu

Dan menemukan mereka disana,

Berjongkok seraya memunguti uang koin yang berserakan dilantai dengan tangan gemetaran. Mereka menyadari keberadaanku, kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajah tirus mereka sambil berkata,

"kami baik-baik saja"

Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, aku menemukan kedua orang tuaku bunuh diri dengan alasan hutang yang tidak bisa mereka tanggung lagi.

Dan, itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin kuingat sampai saat ini. Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan memori menyedihkan ini dari otakku.

Aku akan membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang telah membuat kedua orang tuaku menjadi seperti ini. Meninggal dengan menanggung malu.

.

.

"kau melamun lagi?" sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat dipundakku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati nenek chiyo berdiri dibelakangku. Ia membalas senyumku, menampilkan keriput-keriput pada wajahnya yang sudah tua.

"aku hanya menikmati angin malam,nek" balasku

"angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, sakura"

Aku terkikik geli, setelah kematian kedua orangtuaku, hanya nenek chiyo yang mau menampung dan merawatku hingga menjadi gadis berusia 18 tahun seperti sekarang. Padahal, aku tidak mengenal nenek chiyo, dia layaknya malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku.

"hm…" jawabku ogah-ogahan.

Nenek chiyo mengambil posisi di sampingku, ikut menikmati langit malam yang hari ini terlihat cerah bertaburan bintang-bintang kecil.

"apa kau tahu kalau tuan muda akan datang besok?" Tanya nenek chiyo tanpa repot-repot menoleh kearahku, hingga ia tidak menyadari perubahan air muka ku sesaat yang lalu.

"benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" bohong. Tentu saja aku tahu siapa tuan muda dirumah ini.

Seorang pemimpin kerajaan bisnis turun temurun, wajahnya pun sering muncul dimajalah-majalah elite. Saat ini sedang mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaannya yang berada di Amerika. Dinobatkan menjadi pembisnis muda terkaya di Jepang tahun lalu, bertunangan dengan seorang putri perdana mentri dan akan menikah pada bulan depan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha ?

Ya benar, keluarga terhormat dengan kekuasaan yang mengerikan.

Terkenal dengan kelicikannya dalam menjalani bisnis, mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk kepentingan bisnis mereka. Membunuh? Itu sudah biasa. Mereka tidak pernah ditangkap maupun tertangkap. Kekuatan uang memang mengerikan.

Dan yang paling kusesali adalah ketika mengetahui sebuah kenyataan, bahwa ayah dan ibu dulu meminjam uang pada perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh keluarga uchiha dalam jumlah yang banyak dan berujung dengan mereka yang tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya.

Menyedihkan

Aku telah menyelidiki semuanya, dan aku berakhir pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa aku harus menghancurkan keluarga uchiha demi kematian kedua orangtuaku. Tidak peduli uchiha yang manapun.

Takdir membawaku pada kenyataan kalau nenek chiyo bekerja sebagai pelayan dikeluarga uchiha, sepertinya Tuhan memuluskan jalanku.

Dengan sedikit rayuan, nenek chiyo akhirnya setuju kalau aku akan bekerja menjadi pelayan dikeluarga terpandang ini.

Hanya menunggu waktu, dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencanaku.

.

.

Hari ini tiba,

Hari dimana tuan muda kami akan pulang. Ia bahkan bukan dewa, tapi kepulangannya saja harus disambut dengan sangat terhormat seperti ini. Aku jadi penasaran dengan orangnya, selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dikoran atau majalah-majalah bisnis.

"ayo berbaris sakura, tuan muda sudah datang"

Perkataan nenek chiyo sedikit membuatku gugup, "ha'I" jawabku lirih

Semua pelayan telah berbaris rapi didepan pintu masuk rumah ini, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya istana?

Aku berdiri diposisi samping kanan, agak jauh dari pintu masuk karena aku datang terlambat –walaupun tadi sudah diingatkan oleh nenek chiyo- .

Pintu rumah yang besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria dewasa berbalut jas -yang aku yakini harganya puluhan juta- berwarna hitam pekat. Serasi dengan warna matanya yang sehitam jelaga.

Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir satu kebelakang, bergerak halus seiring langkah tegasnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi dua garis keriput, bukannya terlihat tua, pria ini justru terlihat semakin berkarisma.

Dia-

Uchiha Itachi.

Aku mencoba mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajah tuan muda kami dengan lebih terperinci.

Sialnya, mataku justru bertemu dengan onyxnya yang tajam, dan tanpa dikomando, dadaku berdegup kencang.

Dengan cepat, aku kembali menundukan wajahku. Kenapa aku merasa …..takut?

.

.

Aku harusnya bersyukur mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa masuk kedalam kamar tuan muda kami, dengan begitu aku bisa menyelidiki pria ini lebih jauh, mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan kelemahan pria itu, dan dapat menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

Tapi-

-tidak secepat ini. Maksudku, aku memang ingin balas dendam kepada uchiha, tapi aku juga perlu waktu. Bukankah hasilnya akan lebih bagus kalau dijalankan sesuai rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi, matang, dan mantap? dan aku tidak ingin mengabaikan hal-hal tersebut. Prinsipku adalah melakukannya perlahan, bukan tergesa-gesa. Kali ini aku akan bekerja seperti biasa, jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun.

Berdiri gelisah didepan pintu kamar mandi pria ini adalah salah satunya? oh Tuhan, kegugupan ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan handuk kepadanya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin masuk kedalam kamar mandi ketika seorang pria tengah telanjang didalamnya kan?!

Itu tidak mungkin !

Ditengah kegugupanku, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sebuah lengan kekar terjulur dari balik pintu. Mengerti dengan kode yang dimaksud, aku bergerak untuk menyerahkan handuk yang sedari tadi kupegang dengan sedikit gemetar.

Tangan itachi sudah menggenggam handuk yang kuberikan, tanpa ragu pria itu menarik tangannya kedalam. Namun, kesialan sedang menimpaku, beberapa benang handuk tersebut sangkut di kancing baju maid yang kukenakan. Tak ayal aku ikut tertarik karena tidak sempat melepaskannya

"a-anu..,uchiha-sama, tunggu, ini-"

Terlambat !

* * *

**tbc**

**wkwkwk, cerita macam apa ini? XD **

**otak ku lagi error dan gak tau harus nulis apa, trus muncul deh ide buat nulis ini :"v**

**masih agak berantakan, tapi gak pa-pa lah XD**

**jangan dibaca doang dong, review juga ya (^^)/**

**sankyuu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Unexpected chap 2 -**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya meminjam chara beliau untuk menjadi pemeran dari ide cerita abal-abal yang ku buat. **

**Enjoy it~**

* * *

**.**

Terlambat !

Tubuhku terlanjur ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi pria itu.

Handuk sialan !

Itachi terkejut dengan keberadaanku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa membatu ditempat.

A-apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya itachi dengan nada tajam, matanya menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang maling yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri ayam miliknya. Damn it !

"A-ano, handuknya…" ucapku terpotong karena tidak tahu harus melanjutkan dengan kalimat apa. Itachi yang mendengar kata handuk, mengarahkan pandangannya pada benda yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya dan menyadari beberapa benang handuk itu terjulur pada kancing bajuku. Beruntung pria ini sudah memakai celana panjang, kalau tidak-

'arrgh, berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak' innerku, saat itulah aku tidak menyadari seringai di bibir pria itu.

"Aku akan me-…akh ! " kalimatku ku terpotong begitu saja kala itachi mendorong tubuhku kepintu kamar mandi secara tiba-tiba. Punggungku yang bertemu dengan pintu menimbulkan suara gedebug pelan, tanpa sadar aku meringis menahan sakit.

Tapi sesaat kemudian nafasku dibuat tercekat dengan apa yang pria ini lakukan.

Dia memotong benang handuk yang tersangkut dibajuku. Oke, itu memang hal yang biasa. Iya biasa, seandainya ia tidak memotongnya dengan cara yang abnormal seperti ini. Pria gila, itachi mulai membuka kancing baju maidku dan memajukan wajahnya. Aku merutuk dalam hati ketika menyadari benang tersebut tersangkut pada kancing bagian dadaku.

Yeah, yang aku maksudkan disini, ia bisa meminta pelayan lain untuk mengambilkan gunting atau apapun dan tidak perlu memotong benangnya dengan cara digigit seperti ini kan?!

Ini sedikit terkesan…erotis?

"Tu-tunggu…" ucapku pelan seraya mendorong kedua bahu itachi agar menjauh, namun, bukannya berhenti, ia malah semakin mendorong wajahnya merosok kedalam err- …dadaku? Dia tidak melakukannya dengan sengajakan?

Aku terpaksa menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras ketika hembusan nafas panasnya menerpa tepat dibelahan dadaku. Tuan muda sialan.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Postur tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi daripadaku, membuatku harus mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya. tapi-

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu, karena sesaat kemudian aku justru menyesali tindakanku.

Matanya menatapku dingin, dibibirnya menjuntai beberapa benang handuk merah yang tadi dipotongnya, ditambah ia tidak mengenakan baju, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna hasil dari olahraga yang teratur.

Ia benar-benar terlihat,

Sexy ?

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian di kamar mandi waktu itu. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tidak melihat batang hidung tuan muda kami. Kabuto –asisten pribadi itachi- bilang, kalau tuan muda kami sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Hey, tapi untuk apa aku peduli? toh, bukan urusanku. Aku membenci orang 'sok' seperti itachi.

Hey, bayangkan saja, ketika 'insiden' di kamar mandi kemarin, pria itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Jangankan meminta maaf karena telah berbuat kurang ajar –menurutku-, ia justru pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

Oh damn it ! memangnya apa yang kuharapkan?

Aku menghela nafas gusar untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Piring yang ku cuci, ku gosok dengan kasar. Yeah, kalian bisa menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan atau apalah itu.

Mataku melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Sudah pukul 9.30 p.m.

Haah~ kalau saja aku tidak menggantikan tugas nenek chiyo yang sedang sakit, aku pasti sudah terbaring nyaman di kasurku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak ikhlas menggantikan tugas nenek chiyo, hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku terasa 2 kali lebih lelah dan itu menyebalkan ketika tahu hanya tersisa satu orang pelayan di rumah ini karena yang lain sudah pulang kerumah. Hanya aku.

Tidak ada teman berbicara. Aku benci kesunyian, asal kalian tahu itu.

Tubuhku menegang tatkala sesuatu menyentuh punggungku. Oh Tuhan, apa itu? Aku tidak berani menoleh, bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar bergerak atau melihat ke belakang. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau saja sekali aku menoleh, yang terlihat justru seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai, memakai baju putih dan melayang ! TIDAK ! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK !

Sialnya, sekarang tubuhku terasa semakin dihimpit. Kali ini aku benar-benar menjadi patung, dapat ku yakini kalau wajahku berwarna putih pucat sekarang. Ini mengerikan.

Tapi entah kenapa, semakin lama, punggungku justru terasa hangat, dan aku tidak merinding sama sekali. Saat itulah kulihat sebuah lengan melewati pundakku dan membuka lemari kecil yang berada tepat di atas kepalaku.

Tunggu, lengan?

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, aku langsung membalikkan badanku. Menghiraukan suara berisik dari mangkok plastik yang ku jatuhkan.

Ternyata dia-

"U-uchiha-sama…?" Ucapku lirih, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, kami berada di jarak yang sangat dekat. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh kami menghimpit satu sama lain. Tidak ada jarak, tidak ada _space_. Jujur saja, bahkan aku dapat merasakan selangkangannya tepat di perut ku. A-apa maksudnya ini?!

Tiba-tiba perutku terasa kram saking gugupnya. Ini memalukan.

'Kumohon cepat pergi' Batinku

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doaku, perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh itachi mulai menjauh, memberi jarak diantara kami.

Aku hampir berlonjak kaget karena terkejut tatkala pria itu justru mengurungku dengan kedua lengannya. Itachi meletakkan tangannya dipinggiran meja pencucian, ah, lebih tepatnya disamping kanan-kiri tubuhku.

Ia kembali memajukan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak kami –lagi-.

'H-hey, apa maunya?' Batinku dag-dig-dug tak menentu

Tangan itachi bergerak merengkuh dagu ku, memaksa aku yang jelas lebih pendek darinya untuk mengangkat wajah. Dua iris kami bertemu. Emerald dan onyx, saling terjerat satu sama lain.

Damn it ! ini bukan waktunya untuk terpana dengan pesona para Uchiha.

"Beritahu aku namamu.." Katanya tegas suara rendahnya yang err- sexy seolah terdengar seperti memerintah ketimbang meminta.

Ketika itu aku menyadari kalau pria dewasa di depanku sekarang sedang mabuk, terbukti dari nafasnya yang mengeluarkan bau alkohol yang kuat.

Bak seekor kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, aku mengangguk dan menjawab dengan suara mencicit "Sa-sakura…"

Itachi tersenyum miring. Senyum yang sangat tipis, hampir tak terlihat, "Sakura...nama yang bagus" tangan kanan pria itu terangkat mengambil helaian rambut ku, kemudian membawanya mendekat kebibir nya. Ia mencium rambutku seperti seseorang yang sedang menghisap rokok.

"wangi mu mengundangku" ucapnya absurd.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan yang ada ketika aku sedang terbengong-bengong mencerna kalimatnya, Itachi mencium ku keras. Tak ada kata sabar dan perlahan. Bibirnya menekan milik ku, mengapit bibir atas dan bawahku dengan erat, melumatnya seakan ingin menelannya.

Aku terbelalak kaget, tanganku refleks mendorong dada bidang Itachi yang semakin menghimpitku. Memintanya untuk berhenti.

Tapi, memang pada dasarnya para Uchiha terlahir sebagai seorang penguasa yang keinginannya selalu terpenuhi dan tidak bisa ditolak, pria ini justru mencengkram tanganku dengan satu tangannya, sedang tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk ku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Memaksa ku untuk meladeni permainan bibirnya. Dia gila !

Aku memekik tertahan ketika kurasakan tubuhku melayang lalu mendarat pada sesuatu yang dingin dan keras.

"hentikan, ku mohon " Aku berucap lirih ketika Itachi menghentikan ciuman –paksa- kami. Aku mengusap bibir basahku kasar dengan punggung tangan sementara dadaku naik turun tak bisa menghirup nafas normal. Pria ini hampir saja membunuhku.

"Kau menggodaku" balasnya

"Ap-…ngh" aku melenguh pelan tatkala bibir pria itu mengendus leherku layaknya seorang anjing yang menemukan makanan lezat.

"Akh.." kali ini dia sukses membuatku memekik kecil kala tangan kiri Itachi menarik rambutku kebelakang, membuatku otomatis mendongak karena kesakitan dan tanpa sadar hal itu justru memberinya akses lebih untuk mengeksplorasi leherku. Aku menyesal sekarang.

Ciumannya merambat naik dari rahang, dagu, sudut bibir, pipi, hidung, dan berakhir di kelopak mataku. Lidahnya menjilat sudut mataku yang berair.

"Anda mabuk, U-uchiha-sama" benar, pria ini mabuk, ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dan sialnya, aku berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Di sini aku adalah korbannya, kalian tahu itu kan?

Itachi menghentikan 'aktifitasnya' . Ia memandang lurus kearah ku yang telah berkeringat. Itachi tersenyum puas. " No… I'm-not " Bisiknya dengan nada serak tepat di depan wajahku, nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Lagi-lagi membuat aku bergetar karena perasaan yang tak nyaman ini.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Itachi menciumku dengan ganas. Kepalanya bergerak kenan-kiri menyamankan posisi. Kedua tangannya menangkup kepalaku, membuatku terkunci hanya padanya.

Tubuh Itachi berada tepat diantara dua kakiku yang terbuka, ku rasakan tubuh depan kami merapat tanpa _space_ sama sekali.

Aku tersentakkan ketika merasakan ereksi dari Itachi menyentuh paha dalamku. Refleks, aku mulai panik, sementara Itachi tak sekalipun melepasku. Bibir lelaki itu terus 'mengerjai' isi dalam mulutku habis-habisan, mengabsen satu persatu gigiku, membelit lidahku kadang menghisapnya. Membuatku mengerang tertahan. Dasar pria brengsek.

Lalu sebuah kenyataan menamparku keras.

Uchiha

Uchiha

Uchiha

Mereka adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh ayah dan ibuku.

Aku harus membalas dendam mereka.

Emerald ku jatuh pada sebuah pisau dapur yang terletak tepat di sebelahku, Itachi masih sibuk menciumku, aku berusaha membalas ciumannya agar pria itu tidak menyadari pergerakan tanganku yang sedang mengambil pisau dan mengarahkannya tepat di perut Itachi.

Ini saatnya !

"aakh…!"

.

.

* * *

**tbc**

**aku gak yakin bisa memasukan chara lain kedalam cerita ini, takut perannya gak dapet =_=a**

**what should i do? :"v**

**makasih buat kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot nulis dukungan buatku di kotak ripiu *bow**

**Maaf, gak sempat ngebalas satu-satu, tugas kuliah mengejarku bagai setan.**

**Ini pun ketik ngebut. sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku sangat menghargai ripiu kalian *bow 90 degree**

**jangan bosan buat ngebaca ceritaku ya ^^ arigatou**

**RnR please~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Chap 3**

**disclaimir : Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya hanya meminjam chara beliau**

**harap maklum kalo typo(s) dan semacamnya =)**

**enjoy it !**

**.**

**.  
**

Author pov

"Akh…"

Triing

Suara benda aluminium yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menggema hampa di ruangan itu, disusul dengan suara teriakan parau seseorang.

Tapi, suara teriakan tadi jelas bukan suara seorang pria, lalu….siapa?

Sakura terkejut tatkala tangan kirinya di cekal dengan keras oleh tangan yang lain. Pisau yang tadi digenggamnya terlepas begitu saja. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Itachi? Hanya pria itu satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang berkemungkinan melakukan hal tersebut.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Syok. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pria itu menyadari pergerakan tangannya, padahal Sakura yakin kalau Ia tidak ketahuan sama sekali.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menatap langsung ke dalam emerald bening yang jelas memancarkan keterkejutan dan ketakutan di saat yang bersamaan. Semuanya tercetak jelas di sana. Tanpa sadar, bibir pria itu membentuk sebuah seringaian mengerikan, entah mengapa, Ia senang melihat gadis di depannya ini ketakutan.

Sedikit hiburan mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku, cantik?" dengan sengaja, Itachi memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sakura ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Sakura refleks menahan nafasnya, selain karena bau alkohol yang menyengat indra penciumannya, juga karena Ia takut. Apa Ia ketahuan?

"Kau tidak akan bisa," Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, kali ini Ia menyentuhkan hidungnya ke pipi Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu hanya bisa mematung "Aku adalah 'Uchiha', kau tahu?"

Seketika, dada Sakura bagai dihantam batu besar dengan berat ratusan ton. Sakit. Apa kekuatan para Uchiha memang semengerikan ini? Atau, jangan-jangan para Uchiha mempunyai indra keenam? Apa para Uchiha memang tidak bisa dikalahkan? Apa para Uchiha memang selalu bertindak semena-mena seperti ini? Apa itu artinya, Ia tidak bisa membalaskan dendam orangtuanya? Apa itu artinya Ia harus diam saja atas kematian kedua orangtuanya?

"Hentikan.." sialan ! itu harusnya menjadi kalimat perintah yang tegas dan bernada tajam. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa yang keluar justru suara manja seperti ini? Lalu apa arti airmata yang menyeruak keluar dari kedua matanya? Sakura merutuk tindakannya

"Kau bisa membunuhku kalau kau sudah lebih siap dari sekarang, Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra." Itachi menekankan nadanya pada kalimat terakhir, lebih tepatnya ketika bibirnya melafalkan nama gadis itu.

Sakura terbelalak kaget.

Apa?

Apa itu tadi?

Apa Ia salah dengar? Pria itu baru saja mengucapkan marganya bukan? Ini pasti hanya ilusi. Iya, ini hanya ilusi belaka.

Sakura bersiap mengeluarkan kalimatnya ketika Ia sadari tuan muda-nya sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Cepat sekali.

Dengan terpaksa, ditelannya semua kalimat yang ingin diucapkan dengan pahit. Tempat ini mengerikan.

.

.

Praang

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang gadis bercepol dua bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang tertegun di depan meja makan. Ini masih pagi dan gadis itu sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"A-ah….aku tidak apa-apa, Tenten" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lekas berjongkok membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," Tenten menatap khawatir ke arah Sakura "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku akan membersihkan ini" lanjut Tenten lagi, demi apapun, wajah temannya terlihat pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Sakura kekeuh "Aku harus melakukan pekerjaanku."

Tenten mendengus kesal, Ia tahu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala, tapi Ia tidak tahu kalau sekeras kepala ini, "Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu, Sakura," Tenten menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari pecahan beling yang akan di ambil gadis itu, "Aku akan menggantikan pekerjaanmu, beristirahatlah."

Emerald Sakura menatap mata madu Tenten dengan tulus, Ia tahu Ia tidak bisa lagi melawan perkataan temannya tersebut.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim nanti, terima kasih, Tenten" Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan agak terhuyung, yeah, jujur, kondisi tubuhnya memang agak kurang baik hari ini.

"_Sure_" jawab Tenten seraya mengangkat bahu, kemudian beralih membersihkan pecahan gelas yang belum beres.

.

.

Alih-alih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, Sakura lebih memilih taman belakang keluarga Uchiha –yang sepertinya jarang terawat dan dikunjungi, terbukti dari rumputnya yang agak panjang, memang agak jauh dari rumah utama. Tapi untuk sekarang, Sakura benar-benar butuh ketenangan. Jujur, Ia masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Oke, bisakah kita melewatkan kejadian dimana Itachi menciumnya? Sakura tidak ingin mengingat hal itu sekarang, dimana nafas hangat Itachi menerpa wajahnya, bibir lembut Itachi menciumnya, dan lidah pria itu yang menjilatnya sensu- STOP.

Oh God

Sakura pikir Ia mulai gila.

Oke, lupakan tentang kejadian itu. Yang membuatnya lebih gelisah adalah ketika pria itu menyebutkan nama nya dengan penuh penekanan. Tidak ada kesalahan dan fasih.

Penasaran

Benar, itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Kenapa pria itu bisa tahu namanya? Apa jangan-jangan pria itu '_stalker_' ?

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba, selain tempatnya, orang-orang penghuni rumah Uchiha ini juga mengerikan.

Angin berhembus lembut di halaman itu, membawa hawa dingin karena ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Sakura mencoba menutup matanya, mungkin tidur siang di bawah pohon sakura ini adalah pilihan yang baik.

Sedetik matanya tertutup, angin kembali berhembus, membawa aroma rumput dan suara dentingan lembut piano. Rasanya begitu tenang dan tentram.

Tunggu, apa barusan ada suara piano?

Kelopak mata Sakura refleks terbuka kembali, gadis itu mencoba menajamkan indra pendengarannya ketika angin kembali berhembus disertai suara piano.

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Itu memang suara piano.

Di dorong dengan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, Ia berjalan mengikuti arah datangnya suara merdu piano yang tetap terdengar. Kali ini semakin jelas ketika kakinya mendekat ke sebuah bangunan kecil bercat putih. Kecil dan sederhana, namun terlihat mewah disaat yang bersamaan.

Pintunya sedikit terbuka, namun keberanian Sakura belum cukup untuk masuk ke dalam bangungan tersebut atau sekedar membuka pintu itu. Akhirnya Ia memilih untuk mengintip lewat jendela.

Hal pertama yang Ia lihat adalah sekelebat bayangan hitam.

Hey, itu bukan hantu kan?

'Tidak mungkin ada hantu disiang bolong seperti ini' inner Sakura meyakinkan

Gadis itu mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya terbuka tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat.

Apa itu tuan muda Itachi?

Lekas-lekas Sakura menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh tak nyaman.

Apa benar pria dingin seperti tuan mudanya bisa memainkan piano dengan begitu lembutnya? Sakura hampir tak dapat mempercayainya kalau saja sebuah suara yang sedikit familiar di telinganya tidak terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Terkejut, Sakura refleks mendongak ke atas dan menemukan wajah seorang pria dewasa melongok dari balik jendela di atasnya.

"E-eh? E-etoo, aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, Tuan" jawab Sakura gugup

Ia pikir pria itu akan memakinya atau memecatnya karena ketahuan sudah lancang mengintip aktifitas yang dilakukannya, namun semuanya salah ketika Itachi justru tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Hey pelayan, apa kau mau 'bermain' bersamaku?" tawar Itachi dengan senyum tulus nya yang terlihat bersinar. Bagai terhipnotis, kepala Sakura turun-naik mengiyakan tawaran tuan mudanya tanpa mengetahui akal busuk yang di rencanakan Itachi di balik senyum manisnya.

.

.

"Tenten, apa kau melihat Sakura?" nenek Chiyo berjalan menghampiri Tenten yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Tenten menoleh kesumber suara, bersusah payah menelan nasi yang baru di suapnya dengan cepat, tak mau membuat nenek Chiyo menunggu dengan jawabannya, "Bukankah Sakura sedang beristirahat di kamarnya?" kenyataannya, Tenten justru balik bertanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak menemukannya di kamar" nenek Chiyo jelas kebingungan. Sebelum menuju dapur, tadi Ia sempat memeriksa kamar Sakura dan gadis itu tidak ada di sana.

"Eh? Mungkin dia sedang di toilet" jawab Tenten asal. Yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sekarang hanyalah mengisi perutnya dengan makan siang yang tersaji didepannya.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk tanda mengerti, mungkin Tenten ada benarnya juga. Wanita separuh abad itu lalu menarik kursi meja makan dan ikut bergabung dengan gadis kelahiran China tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenten.

.

.

Okay

Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan apa yang salah di sini?

Sakura rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan indra pendengarannya tadi. Ia jelas-jelas mendengar kalau Itachi mengajaknya bermain. Yang pria itu maksud pasti bermain piano kan? Bukan yang lain.

Tapi,

Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?

Yeah, yang Sakura maksud, pria itu memang mengajaknya bermain piano, tapi tidak dengan posisi seperti ini kan?

Dimana Sakura harus duduk dipangkuan Itachi dan tangan pria itu yang memainkan tuts piano dari balik tubuh Sakura, ditambah kadang pria itu dengan sengaja menyenggolkan tangannya ke dada Sakura. Kalian tahu apa? Da-da.

Sakura jelas gusar. Hey, ini pelecehan kan?

"A-ano,tuan"

"hn"

Ugh, tidak bisakah pria itu tidak bernafas di lehernya?

"A-aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang"

"Bukankah kau ingin bermain bersamaku?"

Demi dewa neputunus, Sakura dapat melihat seringaian di wajah tuan mudanya. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini,tuan" Sakura mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun pinggangnya justru dicengkram oleh Itachi, memaksa gadis itu untuk tetap duduk dipangkuannya.

"Bukankah seorang pelayan harus mematuhi tuannya?" lidah Itachi terjulur menjilat telinga Sakura secara sensual, memaksa si gadis melenguh tertahan.

"Tolong hentikan" Sakura mulai panik ketika tangan Itachi mulai merayap ke tubuh bagian atasnya.

Sesuai perkataan Sakura, pria itu berhenti. Itachi melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu berdiri menjauhinya.

"A-aku punya pertanyaan untukmu" kali ini Sakura benar-benar melupakan sopan santunnya, Ia bahkan tidak menambahkan embel-embel 'tuan' pada kalimatnya.

Itachi menatap Sakura ingin tahu. Baru kali ini Itachi menemukan seorang gadis –yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya- berani berbicara dengannya sambil menatap lurus ke matanya. Hal langka, dan Itachi menyukai sesuatu yang langka.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di otaknya. Membuatnya sakit kepala.

"'_Haruno_'...bagaimana kau tahu marga itu?"

Alis Sakura mengeryit ketika Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman yang tak biasa di matanya, pria itu lalu berbalik menghadap piano, memainkan tuts-tuts nya dengan melodi yang lembut dan indah. Mengabaikan keberadaan seorang gadis yang berdiri gelisah di tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit di dominasi oleh kesunyian, Itachi membuka suaranya, "Apa keuntunganku kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut tak suka, "….." Apa yang pria ini pikirkan, Sakura tidak bisa menebaknya sama sekali. Apa Ia pikir Sakura sedang menawarkan sebuah proyek pekerjaan di sini? Dasar Uchiha, yang ada di otaknya hanya bisnis dan bisnis

"Hm?" Itachi menghentikan permainan pianonya, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang di letakan di atas tuts-tuts piano hingga menimbulkan suara sumbang yang memekakan telinga.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun" yeah, 'apapun' dalam maksud, Sakura akan menjadi pelayan yang setia, tidak ada hal lain yang Sakura maksud di sini. Seharusnya begitulah pemikiran Sakura, tapi sepertinya peran utama kita ini masih terlalu polos.

"_deal_ …. Tawaran yang menarik, nona" Itachi tak dapat menyembunyikan seringaiannya lebih lagi. Gadis di depannya sekarang terlalu polos dan menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Sakura ingin mengajukan protesnya, dalam hal ini dia ingin mengeluarkan pembenaran dalam kata-katanya ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat kearah mereka. Kabuto menampakan dirinya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Tuan muda" salam Kabuto

Sakura sedikit mengganggukan kepalanya kepada Kabuto juga Itachi, kemudian dengan tahu diri menjauhi keduanya yang mulai terlibat percakapan serius. Mungkin perihal balas dendam bisa dilakukan dilain kesempatan. Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

"Sakura...darimana saja kau?" nenek Chiyo menatap gadis di depannya penuh selidik. Sakura memang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, tapi kalau itu menyangkut pekerjaan, nenek Chiyo tidak pandang bulu. Dia akan menasehati siapapun yang tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, apalagi pergi tanpa kabar.

"Ah...aku...aku tertidur ditaman belakang nenek" jawab Sakura agak salah tingkah. Well, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya kan kalau tadi dia bermain piano bersama tuannya dengan posisi Itachi memeluknya dari belakang? oh ayolah, itu mustahil.

Nenek Chiyo hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu Sakura tidak mengatakan kebenaran kepadanya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa selalu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura darinya. Tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengintrogasi Sakura lebih lanjut. "Lanjutkan perkejaanmu,Sakura. Bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam"

"Baik nek" jawab Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Tbc

**thanks buat semua yang udah mau review ini story yang -sumpah- ga jelas-jelas amat**

**makasih juga buat sarannya masalah Sakura udah nyebutin nama...emang aku nya salah, kemaren niat nulis nama Sakura aja ga pake marga Haruno. tapi baca sendiri aja deh yah wkwkwk udah diedit sih. kalo salah lagi,berarti penulis yg error.**

**salam hangat,**

**unlike**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Chap 4**

**disclaimir : Masashi Kishimoto**

**saya hanya meminjam chara beliau**

**harap maklum kalo typo(s) dan semacamnya =)**

**enjoy it !**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan terjadi di ruang makan berukuran luas itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang duduk disana. Tanpa suara. Dia terlihat menggunakan baju yang kalau dikategorikan untuk makan malam sendirian, terlihat sedikit formal. Kemeja dan sebuah celana kain.

Para pelayan masih sibuk menghidangkan hidangan tambahan yang tak kunjung habis. Termasuk Sakura. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melirik sang majikan yang -sepertinya- sedari tadi terus menatapnya intens.

Dia menyebalkan.

Sakura mencoba mengacuhkan Itachi. Mungkin hanya pikirannya saja, siapa tahu dia menatap pelayan yang lain kan? Lagipula untuk apa Itachi melihatnya, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa pria itu melakukannya. Sakura-terlihat-kumal. Damn it.

'Fokus Sakura...fokus'

Gadis itu kembali membawa sebuah puding coklat sebagai hidangan penutup yang terlihat lezat. Well, itu alamiah jika kau menginginkan sebuah makanan masuk kedalam perutmu setelah seharian bekerja dan kau belum menyentuh makanan apapun kan? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa makanan yang disajikan tidak terlalu banyak untuk disantap satu orang saja? Atau mungkin tuan nya memang memiliki porsi makan seperti ini? Pikiran Sakura terus berputar tak jelas, sampai...

Dukk

"Akhh..."

Praang

"Oh ya Tuhan..." Sakura memandang horor ke arah objek yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya. Itachi.

.

.

Itachi's pov

Seperti biasa, ruang makan ini terasa kosong. Bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Maksudku, aku selalu duduk dikursi yang sama dan dalam keadaan yang sama. Sendirian. Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan dimata kalian? Aku tidak peduli. Kalaupun bukan karena kabar yang disampaikan Kabuto padaku siang tadi, aku tidak akan duduk disini dan berpenampilan rapi begini. Musim panas membuatku gerah.

Satu porsi _steak _diletakan di depanku. Ku akui aromanya menggoda perut, ditambah aku melewatkan makan siangku tadi. Sepertinya makan malam hari ini cukup lezat. Aku menatap pelayan yang meletakan hidangan tersebut. Ah, Sakura.

Aku menatapnya intens. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa eh?

Entah sadar atau tidak, aku menaikan sudut bibirku.

Mataku kembali melirik pelayan nyentrik yang keluar dari dapur disudut ruangan. Dia terlihat sedikit kacau. Dalam hati aku terkikik geli melihat mata emeraldnya yang tak lepas dari puding yang dia bawa. Aku berani bertaruh dia belum makan malam.

Apa dia memang selalu hilang fokus seperti itu ketika bekerja?

Namanya hampir saja keluar dari mulutku ketika tanpa sengaja dia menabrak sudut meja, menyebabkan keseimbangannya hilang dan puding yang dia pegang terlepas begitu saja.

Dukk

"Akhh..."

Puding itu terjatuh tepat diatas perutku. Double shit, aku mengenakan kemeja pastel polos sekarang dan warna coklat dari puding ini benar-benar membuat ku jijik.

"Oh ya Tuhan..." Sakura menatapku horor. Aku balik menatapnya lebih horor lagi. Oke, aku lapar, aku gerah, dan sekarang aku marah.

Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku naik pitam.

.

Itachi's pov end

.

Sakura bergegas mengambil tisu yang terletak diatas meja makan. Pelayan yang lain mulai berkerumun. Ada yang hanya melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, sebagian pun datang untuk membereskan pecahan kaca dan puding coklat yang hancur di lantai.

"Ma-maafkan aku, tuan...a-aku tidak sengaja" Tangan Sakura bergetar hendak membersihkan sisa-sisa puding yang masih menempel di baju Itachi. Dia menghindari tatapan tajam tuan mudanya. Tuhan, dia masih ingin hidup.

Greb

"Kau..." belum sempat tangan Sakura menyentuh benda yang dituju, tangannya dicekal erat oleh Itachi. Membuatnya sedikit kesakitan. "ikut aku" dan kali ini pria itu menyeretnya keluar dari ruang makan. Sakura yang tidak fokus hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka bertemu Kabuto di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Pria berkacamata tersebut terlihat bingung, "Tuan mu-"

"Jangan menggangguku" ucap Itachi sambil berlalu

"Tapi..." belum sempat Kabuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua orang tersebut sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

"Tu-tuan...tolong lepaskan tanganku" Sakura mencoba memohon. Cengkraman Itachi terasa menyakitkan.

Pria itu bergeming

"Ma-maafkan aku" rengek Sakura lagi

Juga, pria itu tidak mengindahkan semua perkataan Sakura

Mereka sampai pada satu ruangan dengan pintu besar. Kamar Itachi. Pria berkuncir itu memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam.

Semua pikiran buruk bahkan yang terburuk sudah memenuhi otak Sakura. Dia takut. Bagaimana kalau pria di depannya sekarang menyiksanya seperti di film-film horor yang pernah dia tonton. Bagaimana kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir dia berada didunia? Bagaimana dengan niat balas dendam yang selama ini menjadi tujuan nya? Sakura hanya bisa menunduk memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini.

"Kau" Suara tajam Itachi menyentuh indra pendengaran Sakura.

Gadis itu masih menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakuan, mencoba menghindari kontak fisik dengan cara memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"...harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

Kalimat itu bagaikan panah yang menusuk Sakura tepat di jantungnya. Membuatnya lupa cara bernafas untuk beberapa detik.

"Ak-aku...ma-maafkan aku, tuan. A-aku tidak bermak-" ucap Sakura terbata yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Itachi bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas

"Carikan baju untukku" potong Itachi cepat

"Eh?" Sakura seketika mendongak. Raut kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Pria itu tidak marah? Dia tidak disiksa seperti yang dia pikir tadi? Sakura justru menemukan pria itu sudah melepaskan baju yang tadi menjadi korban kebodohan Sakura. Sekarang pria itu _topless _dan -entah sengaja atau tidak- menampilkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sangat di sayangkan untuk dilewatkan oleh mata Sakura. Tanpa sadar, pipi gadis itu memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau tuli?" Itachi berbalik ke arah nya. Semua tidak akan jadi masalah kalau saja pria itu tidak di lahirkan mempunyai wajah tampan dan tubuh seksi seperti sekarang. Tapi ini...

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari tuan muda nya, Sakura justru terkesima dengan tubuh Itahi yang terlihat gagah, membuatnya semakin merona. Tanpa dia sadari, pria itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Mata Sakura membulat kala Itachi tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke dinding dan menghimpitnya begitu saja. Tidak memberi jarak sama sekali. Tangan Sakura otomatis terangkat untuk menahan pergerakan Itachi agar tidak lebih dari ini. Dia yakin pria itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sekarang. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk seorang majikan dan pelayan.

"Tu-tuan...to-tolong jangan seperti ini" Sakura mencoba mengontrol laju detak jantungnya. Tuhan, kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari ini, dia bisa mati. Bukannya menuruti permintaan sang pelayan, Itachi justru menundukan kepalanya membuat Sakura bisa merasakan hangat nafas pria itu menerpa pipi kanannya.

Dan mungkin dia benar-benar akan mati sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mengangkat wajahnya, memaksa Sakura untuk mendongak. Belum sempat bagi Sakura untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, sebuah ciuman mendarat dengat bebas bibirnya.

Itachi menciumnya!

Untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu mengambil kesempatan dari Sakura. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan, pria ini seperti kehilangan kontrol. Ciuman Itachi mulai terasa panas dan membuat Sakura kewalahan. Kadang pria itu menggigit lalu menghisap bibir Sakura dengan keras, memberikan sensasi yang lain bagi Sakura. Tanpa komando, tangan gadis itu bergerak ke atas sampai kepada leher Itachi lalu mengalungkan tangannya disana dengan nyaman. Kini, sang pelayan pun ikut ambil bagian dalam ciuman itu.

Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"I-itachi-sama..." Sakura mulai mendorong Itachi dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya. Dia perlu oksigen. Merasakan hal yang sama, pria itu mengalah, dia memberi ruang antara mereka, melepaskan ciuman -tidak- singkat itu walaupun hidung mereka masih bersentuhan. Nafas keduanya menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Hangat dan memburu.

Sakura berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi usahanya kembali digagalkan Itachi. Pria itu kembali menciumnya, walaupun kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tangan pria itu bergerak melingkari pinggang kecil gadis di depannya, menarik si gadis untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Lenguhan kecil terdengar bersamaan dengan suara kecapan lidah mereka.

"Hen-hentikan..." mohon Sakura tatkala kebutuhan oksigen kembali menghantam paru-parunya. Namun Itachi tidak peduli. Dia terus 'memakan' bibir lembut Sakura seperti seorang yang kelaparan dan baru saja menemukan makanannya. Sakura mulai panik, dia tidak mau mati konyol karena sebuah ciuman.

"Nghh..." Lenguhan Sakura kembali terdengar kala lidah Itachi berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mulai bergerak lincah didalam sana. Rasa seperti tersengat listrik menjalar kesekujur tubuh Sakura. Sensasi ini terasa memabukan sekaligus membahayakan. Mereka harus berhenti sekarang!

Merasa oksigen semakin berkurang, Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap intens gadis di depannya tanpa sepatah kata. Rambut pink nya sedikit berantakan, matanya terlihat sayu, pipinya bersemu merah, dan bibirnya terlihat bengkak. Pria mana yang tidak tergoda melihat keadaan gadis ini sekarang. Dan Itachi adalah seorang pria.

Pria itu hampir saja melakukan hal lebih kepada Sakura kalau saja ketukan di pintu kamarnya tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Tuan muda..." Suara Kabuto terdengar agak ragu.

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia masih menatap Sakura yang lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari sang tuan muda. Dia sungguh merasa malu.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan kedua terdengar. Kali ini lebih nyaring.

"Tuan muda, 'dia' sudah datang"

'Dia' Emerald Sakura melirik Itachi tak yakin, tapi dia menyadari adanya dengusan gusar dari Itachi. Apa pria di depannya ini tidak menyukai seseorang yang disebut 'dia' oleh Kabuto barusan?

Sakura kembali membuang muka tatkala matanya bertemu dengan onyx Itachi, "Aku akan kesana." jawaban yang ditujukan pada Kabuto tadi terlihat meragukan. Pasalnya, Itachi tidak bergerak sesenti pun dari posisinya. Dia justru meremas pinggang kecil Sakura gemas. Sedangkan gadis itu berperang dengan dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh apapun.

"Baik" jawab sang asisten pribadi kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau akan mengacuhkan tuan mu seperti itu?" kalimat Itachi disertai nada kesal yang kentara. Sakura masih membuang mukanya, menolak bertatap dengan dia.

"Eh?"

Itachi menggeser tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian berukuran besar yang berada di sudut ruangan kamar, "Kau boleh pergi"

"Eh?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura di buat bingung, atau memang dia nya yang sedang lola? Entahlah. Setidaknya Sakura bersyukur bisa bernafas dengan bebas sekarang.

"Atau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu yang lain padamu sekarang?" ucapan Itachi seperti peringatan terakhir bagi Sakura. Tanpa basa basi gadis itu pergi keluar dari kamar yang di dominasi warna pastel itu bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada tuannya. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirinya, tidak salah kan?

Tapi entah kenapa Sakura kesal karena Itachi menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. Apa-apaan itu, setelah dengan kurang ajarnya mengambil ciuman darinya, sekarang pria itu justru mengusirnya? Ironi sekali.

Tunggu,

Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dari pria itu? Bukannya harusnya dia bersyukur pria itu melepaskannya?

"ah ada apa denganku"

Sakura sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar berpapasan dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat acuh, juga, menuju ke ruangan yang tadi baru saja Sakura keluar dari sana.

.

.

tbc

.

.

**yep apdet maksa, kepepet tugas. Makanya pendek banget jadinya ini.**

**Tapi daripada ga sama sekali kan, wkwk. Udah diedit ulang ini kok chap4nya.**

**Maafken author yang sempat ngilang di telan kampus untuk 'beberapa saat', tapi ini sedang berusaha untuk tetap aktif lagi.**

**entah sebagai reader ff lain atau sebagai penulis ini ff. **

**Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin. **

**Kritik dan saran aku terima.**

**Salam hangat, Unlike. **


End file.
